


Passion

by outsideth3box



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Double Drabble, First Time, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/pseuds/outsideth3box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://darkhavens.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkhavens**](http://darkhavens.livejournal.com/) gave it a quick beta for me and it's better for that, she's my hero, Mwah!  
> Wordcount: 200  
> Disclaimer: not mine, no profit, no infringement intended.

  
"Deep breaths, Rodney. Passing out won't help."

Rodney's pale face was frozen in horror, staring at his own hand as if it had purposefully betrayed him.

"Shhh, it might. I'm working out the math now." He slashed his free hand at John.

"The math for passing out?"

"For passing out retroactively, so that this never happened."

John looked around at faces twitching with suppressed smiles or stifled laughter, and noting ones which seemed displeased.

He glanced at Rodney's stricken expression, so different from his buoyant enthusiasm from a minute ago, before a moment of unguarded excitement over the new Ancient gizmo had impelled him to grab John's hand and clasp it tightly, words falling over each other in happy tangles.

Something sharp and painful blossomed in John's chest at the contrast, and he tightened his grasp when Rodney jerked at his own hand, clearly trying to move away, to erase the incident with physical distance.

John raised his free hand to Rodney's face and leaned in, brushing his lips across the other man's, bumping their noses together with a smile, stroking his thumb across Rodney's jaw.

"Everything's okay," he said warmly, hoping to rekindle that joyful exuberance. "Tell me more."


End file.
